


Waiting

by anxiousgeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Sarah Jane are waiting for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

"So have you and The Doctor ever…..?"

"No, no." She paused. "Have you?"

"No never. We kissed, once, but that wasn't really me, it was Cassandra." Sarah Jane straightened up a bit.

"Cassandra?"

"Last human, long story."

"Oh."

There was a silence between them. Laughing over The Doctors little quirks was one thin but that thread of conversation seemed to have dried up now the adventure was over and they were just milling about in the TARDIS, leaning against the bars waiting for the Doctor to come back.

They had chatted about that too. Waiting for the Doctor after he had disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS somewhere, for sometime.

" _At least when there's two of you, it's not so bad."_

" _He don't half take his time."_

Now they were just waiting but not doing anything. Just trying to think of something to say while simmering in their own awkward feelings. Sarah Jane was too old for this and Rose knew she usually had something to say but right now…..She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Would you?" Rose's head jerked up.

"What?"

"Would you…with The Doctor?" Rose grinned at the blush in the older woman's face.

"Absolutely." She said, trying not to laugh. "Would you?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling.

"Why haven't you?"

"The age different was the other way around back then. He's much better looking this time around."

"Definitely."

"You're very pretty yourself." Rose frowned, confused. "I was just saying, sorry." Sarah Jane turned away but Rose reached out, grabbing her arm.

"Pretty?" Sarah Jane nodded again.

"Mickey is your boyfriend?"

"Sort of." She was still holding onto her arm, a little too tightly and suddenly reluctant to let go. She didn't know what to do because this wasn't like her and this was something completely different, something new. Something she had ever done before.

Considering all the things she had done with the Doctor, all the things she had done in the last month, she knew she shouldn't feel like this. She didn't think she would ever feel like this again.

Sarah Jane was always so much more confident nowadays but in the Doctor's presence she felt like a little girl. She had never felt like that around him before, even when she had been much younger but the past had hit her and here she was, lost again.

The Doctor had too great an effect on her. Even after all this time.

"I'm too old for this." She said, sighing.

"He's 900." She let go of her arm, letting her own drop down.

"Time isn't really an issue for him." She looked at the door leading to the rest of the TARDIS. "Could take a while."

"We could get bored."

Sarah Jane laughed and reached out to take her hand.

"So which bedroom did you take?"


End file.
